


The Sins of our Fathers

by Terrasilvershade



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Dwarven Culture and Traditions, FLUFF EVENTUALLY, Fantastic Racism, Gloin is a good dad, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Panic Attacks, Racial prejudice, Racism, There are some terrible dwarves, Wedding Planning, Whipping, anxious!Legolas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrasilvershade/pseuds/Terrasilvershade
Summary: Legolas and Gimli are traveling to Erebor to ask Gimli's parents for their blessing to wed in dwarven custom. However, there's one dwarf who won't let his hatred of elves go and he thinks Legolas is a spy sent to Erebor from Mirkwood. Things go terribly wrong from there.





	1. This was supposed to be easy

Legolas couldn't sleep. Not that he particularly needed it at the moment but it meant he was sitting in almost complete darkness waiting for Gimli to wake, and the pitch black wilderness was not good for his nerves. Storm the Black Gates of Mordor: easy. Go to Erebor to meet Gimli’s parents and ask for their blessing to be wed: terrifying. Legolas already didn't do so well in social situations but now he had to go up to a dwarf that already didn't like him and ask if he could marry his only son in a place full of dwarves that shared no love for any elf of the Woodland Realm. Especially for his father Thranduil. Gloin no doubt remembered being imprisoned in Mirkwood, now called Lasgalen, years ago along with 12 other dwarves. Was he right to do it? No, but elves and dwarves had been enemies for as long as they both existed and it was difficult for some to move past their prejudices. 

He nervously drummed his fingers against his leg, trying to think of anything else, but his mind always drew back to it. He looked over at Gimli, who was snoring quietly next to him, and tried to think about their future life together. As per dwarven tradtion, Gimli would build him and Legolas a house to live in after they were married. They had discussed building it in the plains between Erebor and Lasgalen so they could each visit their families. Legolas was skeptical at Gimli’s ability to build a house, since at least part of it would have to be made from wood, but he knew he’d love it regardless. They’d live there when they weren't off having an adventure and maybe once the darkness in the land cleared, live a more domestic lifestyle. Maybe adopt a child and be a family. 

Legolas smiled at the thought, remembering the soaring of his heart as he held Aragorn’s son, wishing he could have his own. One day, he told himself. One day.

Gimli stirred in his sleep, muttering something in Khuzdul before rolling over again. Legolas wondered if he was also thinking about meeting his parents the next day. Before he could do anything else, Gimli opened his eyes and sat up, still mumbling to himself under his breath. He noticed that Legolas was awake as well and sighed. 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s nervous.” Legolas smiled and then moved closer to him so their arms were against another. 

“How mad do you think he’s going to be?”

“I think he’d be happier if I cut off my own beard than marry the son of his mortal enemy.” He was joking but it still made Legolas stiffen, so he grabbed his lover’s hand and kissed it gently, “But he’ll get over it eventually. He knows we’ll be together whether or not he allows us to marry within the dwarven customs.” he said, running his fingers over Legolas’ soft hand.

“I just don’t want you to have to be separated from your kin.”

“It will all be fine, you’ll see.” He pressed another gentle kiss to Legolas’ head and ran his hand through his golden hair. “You just worry too much.”

“I’m 3000 years old. You only live this long by worrying just enough.” They both laughed, and then Gimli stood up and stretched.

“Well,” he said, grabbing his axe, “if we’re both awake we might as well both be able to see.” Legolas nodded in agreement, remembering the outstanding night vision his partner possessed. “I’ll go grab some wood for the fire- don’t worry I won’t go far.”  
Arod picked his head up as Gimli walked past and he patted his nose and also reassured him that he wouldn't travel far. He seemed content with that and after playfully nudging him with this head, he returned to his sleep. As Gimli began walking off into the darkness while Legolas attempted to relight the fire with what they had left when they had gone to sleep.

After several minutes of attempts, he got it going. It wasn't magnificent or even sub-par but it gave off enough light that he could see more than a foot in front of his face. Their camp was next to a large boulder, which was the only thing around other than sparse shrubbery and fallen trees. The land was primarily flat in that area, although it certainly got more rugged the closer to the mountain they got. Arod would be able to get them to the mountain before the day had ended tomorrow, and Legolas could even see the blurry outline of the Lonely Mountain in the distance. It looked bigger than he remembered. 

A twig snapping shook him out of his thoughts. He leaped up and had his bow in his hand in less than a second, prepared to fight whatever was waiting. He waited for Gimli to say it was him and calm down but there was nothing but tense silence. Then an axe was thrown at his face. He quickly leaped out of the way but another axe was thrown in his direction, causing him to pause for a moment. It was then that the dozen or so dwarves jumped out of their hiding places in the dark and surrounded him, all shouting in Khuzdul and brandishing weapons. 

Arod began to panic and pawed at his restraints but before Legolas could say anything to calm him down, one of the dwarves hit him in the legs with the backside of their axe, causing him to fall to his knees. They shouted more Khuzdul at him, which he did not understand but he didnt think they expected him to, and then held a blade to his throat.

“What is your business here elf?!” One of them shouted in his ear, scowling at him hard enough Legolas could feel his anger. 

“I am Legolas Green-”

“I know who you are princeling, I asked what you were doing here!” He pressed his blade harder against Legolas’ throat. Normally he could fight his way out of a situation but he knew that it would only make the situation worse. Gimli, however, did not see it that way. 

“What in Durin’s name are you doing?!” He came sprinting into the light, as furious as a dragon, and immediately confronted the dwarf holding the axe to his partner’s neck. “I, Gimli son of Gloin, demand you release my companion!” The dwarf then said something in Khuzdul to which he replied, “This conversation concerns the three of us so we will use a language we all can speak.”

The dwarf furrowed his brow. “Fine. Now, will you tell me why you, Gimli son of Gloin, are so close to our mountain with him?” He motioned to Legolas, not moving his blade from its position. Legolas was almost glad that he had a weapon pointed at his neck because that meant that he wasn't in charge of diplomacy. 

“We carry a message for my father,” Gimli said as-a-matter-of-factly. It wasn't a lie, technically. 

“If you both know the message then why couldn’t you deliver it yourself?”

“We have mutual interest and investment.”

“Is Gloin aware he’s to receive an elven visitor? Surely a visit from an elf would have to be cleared beforehand.” Unfortunately, Gimli had no response for that. It took him a moment to think of something to say and that was all the dwarf needed to prove he had ill intentions. 

“Do not worry friend, it is not your fault you betrayed your kin. Elves have been known to place spells on others in order to use them for their own devices.” 

“That’s a-” He slapped Legolas hard across the face, thankfully lowering his axe before doing so. 

“One more word out of you and I split your head from your body.” He said through gritted teeth. Gimli stood there in shocked silence, trying to keep himself from starting an all-out fight. He was gripping his axe so hard his hand began to hurt. 

“Now then,” he turned back to Gimli, “are you going to disclose the true reason you’re traveling to Erebor?” They both said nothing, just exchanging a one-second glance at each other. The dwarf sighed. “I guess we’re doing this the hard way then.” and slammed the back end of his axe into the side of Legolas’ head, making a sickening sound and knocking him unconscious. 

Gimli began cursing loudly and tried to run to him but was restrained by two of the other dwarves.

“Unhand me!” He shouted, trying to fight them off.

“Do you want to enter Erebor on your own two feet or like your companion?” He threatened, pointing to the limp body of Legolas. He stared at him for a moment, feeling a shiver down his spine when he saw blood run down from his temple, and then made his decision. He could help Legolas more if he wasn't imprisoned as well. Still, it pained him to stand there passively as they bound his lover’s hands and feet.

The dwarf, called Ari, told two of his companions to drape Legolas over Arod but the horse was understandably unsettled when they approached him dragging his unconscious rider.

“He is nervous, let me calm him down first-” Ari cut him off, saying,

“It is a beast of burden, we can control it.” He obviously had never met a horse of the Rohirrim. Thankfully, by some stroke of luck, Arod didn't trample the company of dwarves and allowed them to put Legolas on his back. He, however, was not about to be led by his bridle like a common donkey and almost immediately walked over to Gimli and wouldn't let anyone but him handle him. Two of the dwarves mumbled something about elven spells but Ari let Arod walk alongside Gimli, he just kept a real close eye on him.

“ _Thank you old friend. _” He whispered in Arod’s ear, hoping no one else would hear the elvish phrase. He brushed up against him, although gently enough not to move Legolas. Gimli didn't know as much about the intelligence of animals as Legolas did, but he thought that Arod knew that he was helping Legolas. He told himself to remember to give him an extra apple when he got the chance.__


	2. Entering Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari, Legolas, and Gimli reach Erebor. Gimli goes to his parents to ask for help.

Thanks to dwarven sprinting, they reached Erebor just after daybreak. Legolas had woken up not long before that, dazed and groggy but otherwise alright, and Ari had him blindfolded and gagged, and posted two dwarves near Gimli to ensure that he wasn't whispering escape plans while they made their way inside. Once Arod was coaxed into the stable, Legolas’ feet were unbound just enough to the point he could walk and they journeyed into the mountain.

Gimli immediately noticed his limp and tentative footsteps. It was subtle enough that the other dwarves wouldn't see but Gimli knew. He hoped it was merely bruises and not something major. 

Once inside they were crowded by onlookers and he heard snide comments from nearly every one of them as they brushed past. This was disheartening; he had hoped that at least some of his kin were willing to look past the grudges between elves and dwarves, but having Legolas being treated like a prisoner probably didn't help their chances. At this point, he didn't care about officiating the marriage. He wanted his Legolas safe and away from those who would do him harm, which meant not surrounded by racist dwarves. 

After walking for a few more minutes, Gimli heard a familiar voice call out to him. 

“Gimli! You have ret-” Gloin stopped once he saw the blindfolded and bound elf standing beside his son. All it took was one look at Legolas’ hair and he recognized him.

“What is he doing here?! Why are you with him?! What is going on?!” He shouted, getting right up in Ari’s face. 

“We found him and this _elf _,” he said ‘elf’ like one would say ‘decaying rat’, “outside our borders and he refused to give me a straight answer for why they were there.” Gloin scoffed at him.__

__“My son is not a traitor! Elf bewitching or not.” He grabbed Gimli by the arm and tore him away from the rest of the group. “Just give him time to come fully to his senses, you’ll see.” Ari scowled at him, his only expression apparently, and Gloin scowled back.  
Realizing he wasn't going to be able to do anything, Ari signaled for his group to continue walking and Gloin led Gimli back to their dwelling, Gimli not taking his eyes off Legolas until he was out of sight._ _

__His mother wasn't home when they arrived, which was good because Gloin immediately began yelling once the door was closed._ _

__“What did you think you were doing with that elf so close to Erebor?! I know you had to be with him for a while but that doesn't mean you can just take him wherever you want! You’re lucky Ari didn't haul you off to the dungeon as well!” Gimli gritted his teeth and tried to keep his temper in check._ _

__“I was not aware that a dwarf traveling with an elf was a declaration of war.”_ _

__“You were not traveling with just an _elf _, you were with Thranduil’s son. And we are simply treating him as he did me and my fellow dwarves when we traveled through Mirkwood.”_ _ __

__

__“First, its Lasgalen now. Second, I don't remember Thranduil beating you over the head with an axe and dragging you like an animal.” Gloin scoffed._ _

__

__“He should’ve known better than to come here, knowing the history between our peoples.” Gimli was so angry it took him a moment to remember how to speak, and when he did it was cold and hollow._ _

__

__“Legolas had _nothing _to do with your imprisonment, you’re just taking your anger out on him because you can't get to Thranduil.” Gloin stared at his son for a moment, shocked. This was the first time he had spoken to him like that, or to anyone for that matter. His tone plus the glare he was giving him and strong enough to rattle a mountain.___ _

__

____“I see you’re taking this offense against the elf personally.”_ _ _ _

__

____“I have had enough of people blaming Legolas for his father’s mistakes. He is not Thranduil and never will be, so stop treating him like it.” They stared at each other in silence for a moment until Gloin smiled and clapped his hand on his son’s shoulder._ _ _ _

__

____“You currently have changed my boy.” He said with a joking tone, hoping to ease the tension between them. Gimli didn't meet his eyes and replied,_ _ _ _

__

____“In more ways than you know.” This caused another pause which Gloin once again tried to alleviate._ _ _ _

__

____“Your mother should be home soon, she’ll be glad to see you’re still in one piece.” This was good news; his mother would, hopefully, be less hard headed and stubborn about the situation and she might be able to help him._ _ _ _

__

____“Do you know when she is getting back?” He asked, dropping his cold demeanor as if the situation had been resolved. Gloin shrugged._ _ _ _

__

____“In an hour or so, depending on if she lost track of time. She’s been working overtime in the forges to try to stop worrying about you. Not that we didn't have faith that our son would return home victorious!” His voice bellowed with pride and Gimli’s heart pained that he couldn’t’ve heard that pride under better circumstances._ _ _ _

__

____Two hours later, Gimli’s mother arrived. She was coated in coal dust from the forges and was carrying a large sack with her when she walked in, which she instantly dropped when she saw Gimli standing there. She enveloped him in a hug and then began checking him over for injuries as one would do with a child before embracing him again._ _ _ _

__

____“Oh, how I’ve missed you, my son.”_ _ _ _

__

____“I’ve missed you to Amad.” She then turned to Gloin and said,_ _ _ _

__

____“If you knew he was here the whole time, why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve come home sooner!” Gloin shrugged._ _ _ _

__

____“Didn’t want to interrupt your work.” Gimli smiled, and once again felt that pain in his heart. He wished Legolas was there with him and his family, laughing and joking along with them. Now he was lucky if Gloin didn't skewer him on sight._ _ _ _

__

____“Now let me clean up and then we’ll properly celebrate Gimli’s return!” Gloin nodded in agreement and returned to polishing his axe, occupied to the point that he didn't notice Gimli ask to speak with his mother in private._ _ _ _

__

____He followed her into his parents’ bedroom and was taken aback by her words._ _ _ _

__

____“So, who’s the lucky dwarf?” He stared at her for a moment, “That is what you wanted to talk to me about, right? Marriage?” He nodded hesitantly, unsure on how to explain it to her. “So, who is it?”_ _ _ _

__

____“I...I don't know how to say this...Remember the elf I was in the fellowship with, Legolas?” She nodded, and then paused, and then her eyes widened. She looked back up at Gimli to see if he was joking but he wouldn't meet her eyes, simply staring at the floor so he wouldn't see her disappointment and disgust with him. She, however, just asked him a question,_ _ _ _

__

____“Is Legolas your One?” Dwarves only fell in love once, if their love won't have them or they pass on they will love no other._ _ _ _

__

____“Yes, and he loves me too.” He still didn't look up and was surprised when she embraced him, saying,_ _ _ _

__

____“Then I welcome him into our family.” It took a minute for Gimli to process her words, but once he did tears of joy welled in his eyes and he joined in her embrace. He was so happy he almost forgot where Legolas was at that moment until his mother asked._ _ _ _

__

____“We had hoped we could both relay the news to you, but Ari had other plans.” His mother winced at his name._ _ _ _

__

____“He’s been convinced Thranduil’s been sending spies for years now, and none of his accusations are correct. Unfortunately, enough folk here have had bad run-ins with elves that they believe him. Thankfully no one’s been hurt, although by your tone of voice I fear this is no longer the case.” He shook his head and she sighed sadly. “I’m sorry, I know its hard to see a loved one in pain.”_ _ _ _

__

____“I just want him out of the dungeons and as far away from Ari’s axe as I can manage. Punching him in the face would be nice too, that bastard deserves it.” She smiled and chuckled to herself._ _ _ _

__

____“I’m glad to know you still have your fighting spirit.”_ _ _ _

__


	3. The Dungeons of Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas is taken to the dungeons where he is at the mercy of Ari

Legolas was handling the situation well until Gimli was pulled from his side. It was if the ground itself had been pulled away alongside him. He became aware of the shaking of his breath and how his chest seemed to be filled with ice, and he wondered if he would be able to keep his composure. Desperately, he tried to think of something else. 

A sharp unexpected tug on his bindings brought Legolas to his knees, wincing as the fresh bruises made contact with the stone floor. The dwarves around him began to laugh, probolaly mocking him in Khuzdul, before Ari gruffly ordered him to his feet. Legolas tried and found he didn't have the strength. His hands had begun to shake and his whole body would soon follow if he allowed it. Ari repeated his order, this time with a swift kick. For once, Legolas was thankful for the blindfold. He could feel tears welling up; tears of fear and worry. 

“I will not ask again, elf!’ He felt two dwarves grab him by under his shoulders and lift him up, as much as they could with the height difference, and to his credit he actually got on his feet. He took a single step before his knees buckled and he fell forward, landing on his face since his hands were too bound to break his fall. 

“You’re not wounded to the point your legs don’t work! Now get up before I make it so!” He laid there, wishing to be anywhere else. He made no further attempt to stand, focusing all his energy on not breaking down completely. Ari huffed and then said something in Khuzdul to his companions and suddenly they were dragging Legolas along on the ground. He was glad no other elves could see him like that, although in the moment he had no coherent thoughts.

They reached the dungeons, he presumed, after a few more minutes and Legolas noted how drastically colder it was. Erebor was already fairly cool for an elf but it was downright freezing now. Hopefully they guards would take his anxious jittering for shivers, at least until he truly began to shiver.

He was thrown, in more a literal sense, into one of the cells and his rope bindings were hastily replaced with the ice cold metal shackles attached to the walls. His arms were chained to the wall were at the height a dwarf’s would be so he was sitting on the ground. His blindfold wasn't removed, although he doubted there would be enough light for him to see anyways. Ari spoke to his men for a moment and then he heard footsteps receding as everyone except Ari left. This did not bode well. 

“Do you know what will happen to you elf?” Legolas shudder at the tone of voice Ari used; he talked as if he would much rather slay him right there. He attempted to answer but Ari grabbed him by the throat, hard. Legolas gasped as the air was crushed out of him as Ari increased the pressure. 

“You will stay here in chains just as your miserable father did to our kind until I feel generous enough to request a ransom from him.” He released his grip and Legolas gasped for air, the feeling clawing at his strained throat. It took several moments for him to catch his breath and it was only afterwards that Ari’s words hit him. It was true; he was being punished for his father’s mistakes all those years ago. Dwarves held grudges for years and they were caught up in the middle of it. 

His tears now fell from his eyes and his battle against himself was lost. He pulled his legs at close to his chest as he could and he sobbed, shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. 

Time passed, although he could not tell how much, until the cold had seeped into his skin and his throat was raw. He had stopped shaking, except for a slight twinge in his hands. Loud voices shocked him out his thoughts and his heart starts racing again, fearing Ari or another similarly minded dwarf. Then he heard the voice he had been waiting for.

“Let me see him!” Gimli shouted, presumably at the guards outside Legolas’ cell. They started to say something but there was another voice that Legolas didn't recognize, who began speaking in Khuzdul in angry but reserved tone. After a few more moments, the door to his cell opened and someone ran in and removed his blindfold.

The only light was from the torches outside the cell so it was difficult for Legolas to see clearly, but even his eyes caught the worry and pain in Gimli’s face. He quickly scanned him for injuries, wincing at the bruises he had around his neck and the open wound on his temple. He also noticed the tear stains on his face and gingerly wiped them off, reaching up to grasp his hand and shuddered at just how cold it was. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through this, my love.” Gimli ran his fingers through Legolas’ tangled and grimy hair, taking great care not to pull or snag himself on any of the mats. Legolas was still jittery from his ordeal and wasn't’ fully aware of his surroundings, but when Gimli pressed a kiss to his brow, his heart began to slow its erratic pace. 

“That’s it lad,” he was sitting beside Legolas now, one arm wrapped around him and the other still caressing his head. “It’s going to be alright now.” he whispered. His arm was firm around Legolas but not tight as he was unsure of the extent of his injuries. One of his legs was bent at an awkward angle and he suspected that was the cause of his limp earlier, although it did not appear broken he knew it must hurt terribly. Elves may have been more resilient and resistant to wounds but they were not impervious to pain.

For a moment he wondered why Legolas had not received any medical care and then he remembered who had brought him in. His mother told him that Ari had become the captain of the kings guards and was largely responsible for reigniting hostilities between dwarves and elves. The worst part was that it didn't seem difficult to do so. Nobody traveling with Ari spoke up about his treatment of Legolas, or even to himself once the idea he was an elven spy was in their minds. He just hoped the King wasn't as closed minded.

Legolas was still now. He remained terribly cold to the touch but he had begun to regain his senses. He leaned into Gimli, placing his head on his shoulder, and whispered,

“I’m ok.”

“Are you in any pain?”

“Not at the moment, although I don't doubt I’ll feel my bruises tomorrow.” His voice was stronger now, even with his face being buried into Gimli’s shoulder. 

“Are you cold?” He nodded, moving closer to him. If his mind had been eased into being underground he might’ve fared differently; But as it stood he wanted nothing more than to feel the fresh air on his face and the grass below his feet.   
Gimli began to say something else when another dwarf entered the cell, Legolas bristled but Gimli put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly. 

“This is my mother.” She bowed her head and tried to give a kind smile but there was pain and anger in her eyes, although he suspected that the anger was not towards him. 

“Gaira, daughter of Gin at your service.”

“Legolas Greenleaf, at yours.” He lifted his head off Gimli’s shoulder to bow his head, as was custom. Unsure if she knew of or accepted their union he looked to Gimli, but Gaira spoke first,

“When Gimli told me his One was an elf I was shocked, but I trusted his judgement. I see now that he truly does care for you, and I hope we get to know eachother better after this...business is completed.” Her anger came through on her final words and he knew that if Gimli didn’t end up punching Ari, she would. Despite everything, Legolas smiled. He was glad that Gimli would have family to return to, even if half the mountain were against them. He noted that there hadn't been any mention of his father Gloin but he decided not to bring the point up until they did for fear of overstepping his boundaries. 

“I thank you for your kindness, Lady Gaira.” She chuckled.

“None of that formality stuff, we are family now. You may call me Gaira, Legolas.” He nodded, feeling a warmth inside his chest that hadn't been there since they began their journey to Erebor.

“With our introductions out of the way, let’s get to the matter at hand then.” she clapped her hands together, “Who do I have to clobber to get you out of here?”

“That would be me, although I’d take care to watch your tongue!” The three of them tensed and turned to the cell door where Ari was standing, axe in hand. Legolas felt as if Ari’s hands were upon his throat again; his breath came in short, fast bursts and he wasn't getting any air. If wasn't for Gimli’s hand still clasped in his, he would’ve lost himself to the panic again. He focused on regaining his composure and regulating his breath and heart to the point that he heard no parts of the ensuing conversation. 

Gimli now stood in front of Legolas with his mother slightly in front of him to his side. The hand Legolas was latching to was hidden from Ari’s sight for the most part, thankfully. He knew the dastard was going to know eventually but he wanted to keep that below the belt topic off the table for as long as he could. 

Gaira was the first to speak, and not very kindly.

“You! What business have you with throwing innocent travelers in cells?! And look at the state of him! Are we barbarians?!” She shouted, getting right up in Ari’s face and not caring about the threat he had made her just moments earlier. He smiled wickedly and pushed past her to face Gimli.

“Why do you visit him?”

“Because he is my companion and I needed to know how he fared.”

“What of your message, the one that was so important to Lord Gloin that you brought an elf into our mountain?”

“It was delivered.” Ari smiled again, and Gimli had quickly learned to fear his smiles.

“Then what did you need the elf for? He was here the entire time you were with your father. Obviously if he was not important for the message then you had alternative reasons for bringing him here.” Gimli cursed himself and bit his tongue, he should’ve seen that trap coming. Ari was searching for a reason to implicate Legolas and would take any chance he got.

Gimli thanked his Maker for his mother’s swift wit.

“The message was about building a colony at the Glittering Caves. We had asked Ithilien if they could help with materials and lodgings for the builders. The part of the message that was delivered was that our request had been accepted and that Legolas was to act as the elves’ negotiator for the contract. However, he was unable to attend such a meeting so although we now have their help we have not secured it in writing.” 

Gimli nodded along with what she said to appear as if she was speaking of things he already knew. It was not a complete lie, there was talk of making a settlement in the Glittering Caves and an alliance with Ithilien, just that they had decided to put off any work on the project until they had married in both customs. Ari watched her intensely as she spoke, although his eyes eventually drifted over to the crouched elf behind Gimli. 

“Why is an elf of the Woodland Realm working for Ithilien? They have plenty of elves there that are more capable than this one.” He rudely jabbed a finger in Legolas’ direction. “It takes only two taps to the legs to make him incapable of walking. Look at him now, too scared of being under rock to even defend himself-” Gimli saw a flash of red and a moment later, Ari’s nose was broken and his knuckles were bloody. He was still seething with anger but his mother held her arm out to prevent him from assaulting Ari further. Ari however, saw no reason to stop fighting. 

“So that is how great his hold is on you then? You’ll fight one of your own kind rather than hear hard truths?”

“If being of ‘your kind’ means being a racist bastard, then I would much rather stake my claim with the elves.” He was aware of what he was doing, what he was saying, but he didnt care. He would not listen to someone belittle Legolas like that when they knew not of the struggles he faced. Even if they did, he refused to listen to it. It was then that Ari noticed the clasped hands and the protective stance Gimli had, and it all clicked.

“You...I will see you cast out for such an act! You have violated our most sacred laws, and did you have to lay with the son of Erebor’s worst enemy?! No good will come of this, I assure you!” He screamed, waving his arms wildly and eventually being so consumed with rage that he stormed out, still shouting about it to passers-by. 

Once he was out of sight, Gaira gently grabbed Gimli’s hand and said,

“No matter what anyone says, you are still our son and will always be. If we can no longer meet in Erebor then Gloin and I will travel to you, for you and Legolas are our family and we will always treasure you both.” Gimli’s heart soared, and he was glad Legolas was there to hear it for himself as well. When he looked at his elf he gave them both a warm smile, although he had been silently crying for some time. Gimli sat with him while his mother went to ask the guards questions about Legolas’ release.

“How are you handling things?”

“Your mother is very kind and I am glad she does not hate me, for I fear her anger.” Gimli laughed and held Legolas’ head close to his so that their foreheads touched, knowing that even if the entire city of Erebor hated him, he would still have his One and his parents. Well his mother anyways, his father needed some time to process things. He needn't mention it to Legolas, the poor elf had enough to worry about. 

“I’ve got some bad news,” Gaira began, rejoining them, “they say that only Ari and the King have the authority to release a prisoner.” Gimli felt a pain through his chest and immediately looked at Legolas for his reaction, to which he said,

“Do not worry about me meleth-nin, I’ll be alright.” 

“The guard I spoke to, Duri, said that he doesn't agree with Ari’s view of elves and is willing to try and improve the conditions here at least.”

“Can’t we,” Gimli lowered his voice and quickly checked over his shoulder to make sure neither Duri nor his partner were watching, “sneak him out of here?” She shook her head.

“Ari would notice that Legolas is gone and know that he was broken out. He knows we are close to him so we would be the first to be questioned, and I don't think Ari’s the type to know when to stop.” Gimli nodded solemnly, knowing it was a foolish and desperate notion. 

“Our only course of action is to speak to the King directly about this issue, and warn him of Ari’s nature.” She was speaking to both of them now, since her words meant Legolas would be in the dungeon for at least a few days. Gimli nodded again, turning back to his One, who was trying his hardest to put on a brave face for his sake. He knew the idea of being trapped in a dark hole underground with no contact to the outside world or to anyone else, wasn't an easy one for an elf to accept. But he was going to get him out of there, one way or another.

One of the guards, he learned later it was Duri, informed them that visiting hours were ending and that they needed to leave soon. He was very polite about it, obviously some of the conversations had reached his ears, and he promised Gimli that he would bring Legolas food and water in the morning. He had his mother’s trust, so Duri had his as well. 

He went back to Legolas and kissed him farewell, noting how cold he still was. He made a silent prayer to his Maker that it wasn't a sign that Legolas was fading, and that he would be perfectly fine once he was safe and above ground. If he lost Legolas...no, he wouldn't think like that right now. He needed to be strong. Legolas needed him to be strong.

“I will return, my love. I promise.” He whispered, holding back tears. 

“ _I will wait for you. _” He responded in Sindarin, which he had been teaching Gimli. He smiled and kissed his brow once more before leaving, stealing one last look before descending down the steps.__


	4. Ari's plan is revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli and Gloin are talking about things when Duri comes to them and tells them Legolas had been hurt.

Getting an audience with the king was proving harder than they had expected. Gloin was still being a stubborn arse so he was of no help and they were trying to meet with the king alone, or at least with as few prying eyes and ears as they could. They didn't know how much power Ari held and wanted to keep their denouncement of him between them and the King until Legolas was safe. Unfortunately King Thorin III was incredibly busy in repairs and sending aid due to the War of the Ring and he had little free time to talk to those outside his court. 

Gimli laid in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, exhausted but he knew no sleep would come. They had been trying for three days now. Three days Legolas had spent in a cold, dark, windowless dungeon. Sure Duri had been bringing him provisions but that hardly helped the crux of the matter. He was grateful though, and reminded Duri of that every time he saw him. 

Realizing sleep wouldn't come to him, Gimli quickly put something on over his bedclothes and went out to the kitchen to grab a drink, not expecting to find his father there. He had a mug of something in his hand and was mumbling under his breath, completely unaware of his son standing in the doorway. He wasn't sure if he should step back into his room but he decided to take advantage of being alone with him.

“Well, seems like neither of us could sleep tonight.” Gloin looked up, mildly startled, and cooly replied, 

“Those are the words you say to me after all these days?” Gimli bit his tongue, silently cursing his father’s stubbornness. He didn't meet his father’s eyes until he was sitting across the table from him, hoping he could talk while avoiding an argument.

“I’m sorry Adad. I did not mean to upset you.” Gloin scoffed, but they were looking at each other at least. He offered Gimli a drink, which he accepted, rejoicing at the familiar taste of Erebor ale. 

“So, are we going to mention the elf?” His voice was cold as ice and his gaze was like a dagger stabbing into Gimli’s hide. He took a long draught of his ale to prepare himself for the ensuing conversation. 

“ _His name is Legolas _.”__

____

“I know that!”

“Then use his name when you speak of him. It is only fair.” He harrumphed and took another sip of his drink.

“Was it fair when his father imprisoned me and my companions?” 

“That was over 60 years ago Adad, let it go!” Gimli responded, trying to control his anger, “And besides, we’re not treating him any better. At least you weren't beaten.” Gloin was silent for a moment, before saying,

“Ari can go too far sometimes. But he’d never do any actual harm to the lad, otherwise Thranduil would have our heads.” He nodded in agreement, hoping that was true.  
Just then there was a frantic series of knocks on the door. They both looked at each other for a moment before Gloin walked over and opened it to find a panting and distressed Duri on the other side. He tried speaking in between breaths, his voice strained,

“Ari-dungeons-we tried-Legolas-” 

“Take it easy for a second lad, what’s going on?” He fumbled over his words and tried using his hands to convey his message, which is when Gimli noticed the dried blood staining his gloves and tunic. He was instantly by his father’s side at the door, his heart pounding in his throat.

“What happened? Where is he? Is he ok?” He asked, his voice getting progressively louder. Duri gave up on trying to speak and just motioned for Gimli and Gloin to follow him. Gimli sprinted after him without hesitation, while Gloin trailed behind simply to see what was going on.

Duri led them to the dungeons but instead of continuing down the stairs to the cells he ducked into a side room, commonly used as a break room for the guards. It was quite a small room but it was secluded and lockable. In the middle of the room, laid across two tables, was Legolas. He was lying on his stomach, shirtless, and another dwarf was tending to the wounds on his back. 

Gimli recognized them instantly as lashes from a whip but the deep lacerations hinted that no ordinary one had been used. Sizeable chunks of flesh had been ripped off in jagged crimson lines, coating his entire upper back in a thin layer of blood. The dwarf, who he assumed was a healer, was attempting to clean his back with a white cloth when the door swung open. Instinctively he stood in front of Legolas but he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Duri.

“Oh thank Mahal you’ve returned! That bastard knew exactly how to cause the most damage. The wounds are deep enough that they bleed profusely but there’s not enough room around them to suture them closed and most are too small for sutures anyways.”  
Gimli walked over to Legolas’ side, still in shock over what was happening but determined to not just sit and watch.

“How can I help?”

“Grab one of those cloths behind you and try and get as much of the blood off his skin as you can, just be careful not to get to close to the open areas.” He did as he was told and began gently wiping away the blood. While he and the healer dwarf, Havi, were working, Gloin tried to get some answers out of Duri.

“What happened? Who authorized the whipping of a prisoner? And for what reason was he left like this?”

“The King got a message last night that Thranduil knew we had Legolas and was riding here to reclaim him. Ari claimed that the only way he could know he was here is if he was indeed an elven spy, so he asked to interrogate him.”

“The purpose of an interrogation isn't to leave the prisoner for dead!” Duri nodded in agreement, a look of disgust and horror in his eyes. 

“Since the four of us know he wasn’t a spy in the slightest, and so does Ari, we can assume that he did this for his own sick entertainment.” Gimli’s blood was already boiling at the idea of Ari torturing Legolas, but the added fact that Ari did it because he wanted to made him even angrier. This was now beyond a prejudice against elves, it was a deep seated hatred rooted in psychopathy. And then he remembered Thranduil was coming to the mountain. The only person in all of Middle Earth who could be more angered would be him, and he was not known for keeping his temper even in diplomatic situations. Then something clicked.

“Ari told Thranduil Legolas was here.” 

“Why?”

“So he could start a war.” The room went still as everyone pondered what Gimli had proposed, and one by one everything fell into place.

“Once he discovers what Ari’s been doing to him he’ll rage against the entire mountain. He can then use that as an excuse to further reignite the elf hatred and rally support for offensive maneuvers. Soon both sides will be at each other's throats and there will be nothing to stop the fighting.” They were silent for a moment until Legolas began to move. Gimli put his hands on his back to try and keep him from getting up but accidently placed his hand directly on top of one of the open wounds which made him wince loudly. 

“I’m so sorry love, but you need to keep still.” He didn't say anything in response, just let out a quiet groan as he slowly laid back down on his stomach. Gimli now took extra care not to aggravate the wounds, as he was sure they hurt dearly. He wondered how much Legolas had heard, and suspected that he only tried to get up to after they mentioned the possibility of war. He knew he wanted to help but the most Legolas would be able to do for the next few days was lay down and rest. 

“ _How long until he recovers _?” He asked in Khuzdul, not wanting Legolas to hear.__

____

“ _I am unsure. I haven’t worked with elves much before this but I know that they usually heal fairly quickly. If he keeps his activity down and doesn't reopen anything, probably a week? Although I doubt he’d be able to get that much bedrest with everything going on _.” He nodded solemnly, knowing that things were only going to get worse.__

______ _ _

He and Havi finished cleaning and bandaging Legolas’ injuries while Gloin stood in a corner, puffing on his pipe and thinking to himself. He hadn't said anything since Legolas had tried to leave the table and he seemed content to keep it that way. Gimli tried not to think about his father with all the business going on with Ari but he couldn't help but sneak a glance at him here and there, just to try and read what he was thinking. He seemed to be on their side, so did that mean that he was starting to warm up to the idea? Or was he simply against Ari’s extreme actions? He didn’t seem to react when Gimli let a term of endearment slip. But then again he could feel the glare he was given whenever he touched Legolas. He hoped that he could at least count on his father’s support for the time being. 

______ _ _

Once everything was done for Legolas that they could, the question of their next move came up. Surprisingly, Gloin was the first to speak.

______ _ _

“We need to speak to the King. Tell him of Ari’s plans. If we can act quickly enough, maybe we can throw him to the wolves like the dog he is.” He said gruffly, taking a few more puffs on his pipe. 

______ _ _

“How do we speak to the King without Ari being present?”

______ _ _

“I’ll ask him. He’ll listen to me because he know I’m too stubborn to back down.” Gimli formed a half-smile, for once not cursing dwarven stubbornness. 

______ _ _

“What should we do with your friend here?” Havi asked, gesturing to Legolas. 

______ _ _

“How long can you keep him here?”

______ _ _

“Until Ari returns for his rounds, so maybe an hour or so after dawn.” Gimli looked to his father.

______ _ _

“Can we see the King before then?” Gloin nodded.

______ _ _

“If I tell him it's about impending war, he’ll listen.” Gimli sighed in relief. Finally they were having some good luck.

______ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering, I based Legolas' wound on the Russian Knout, which is a whip with metal hooks on the end for maximum damage.


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas deals with his injuries

Legolas hurt all over. He wasn’t completely sure what had happened as he had been drifting between shock and panic during the whole ordeal, but he knew it hurt. When he gained more of his senses back he realized he was laying face down on a table, and although it was probably the most uncomfortable way to be laying, the dull throbbing of his back told him there was little alternative. He tried adjusting himself but instantly regretted it as his back felt like it was on fire and he cried out, feeling someone’s hands on his back and hearing a muffled voice speak to him. He hoped it was Gimli again. He had woken briefly before this and heard his lover’s voice and it was more soothing than any medicine. But something told him this was not Gimli, although he could tell he wasn't a threat either.

He wished he knew what was going on. His head was fuzzy and his senses were numbed, and he was still face down so he couldn't see anything other than the wood grain. He tried to speak but found that his voice was still raw and sore, with no sound coming out. Great. He was stuck on this stupid table, unable to move, and he couldn’t even talk. 

Time passed and he drifted off to sleep again, this time waking up feeling achy but his head was clear. Tentatively, he tried to move again. This time he felt someone grab his arm and gently ease him into a sitting position, allowing him to see the room he was in for the first time. 

Like pretty much every other room he had been in, it had a stone walls, a stone floor, and a stone ceiling. But the tables were wood at least. He had been laying on two dwarf sized tables pushed together and they were both stained with what he assumed to be his blood. 

The dwarf in front of him was not Gimli, as he suspected, but rather a very young looking dwarf with black hair and a sparse black beard. He was likewise stained with blood on his tunic and gloves, but he seemed to have made attempts to clean himself off. 

Once Legolas had looked around and gotten his bearings the dwarf introduced himself with a bow,

“Havi son of Horin, at your service.” Legolas opened his mouth to speak but found that once again he had no words. So he bowed his head in response, careful not to jerk himself. 

“Your companions Gimli and Gloin have gone to speak to the King.” He would have laughed at hearing Gloin referred to as ‘his companion’ if the situation was different. Havi quickly explained what was going on and had to restrain Legolas from getting off the table.

“Hey hey hey! You are not in any shape to be on your feet right now! I spent the better part of three hours sewing and patching you back together and I will not see you undo all my hard work so easily.” Begrudgingly, Legolas sat back down, still wanting to help but he knew that Havi was right. He didn’t even know if his legs could support him right now, let alone if he had the strength to walk. 

He felt so helpless. He could barely move and was now stuck in a room with a dwarf he barely knew, although he could tell Havi could be trusted. Gimli wouldn’t’ve left him there if he wasn’t. 

“Here,” Havi handed Legolas a small cup of water, “drink this, you lost a lot of blood.” He took the cup and felt relief as the cool liquid went down his sore throat. “I’m glad you’re still with us, Prince Legolas. I think Lord Gimli would’ve had my head if you had died.” 

Legolas wasn’t aware that he was that wounded, since he remembered almost nothing from the day before. He hoped Gimli knew he was ok. If the roles were reversed, he knew he would be going out of his mind with worry. 

Just then, Duri burst through the door, looking like a rabbit caught in a cage. 

“What’s goin-”

“No time,” he said quickly, “we have to move him.” Legolas tried to get off the table again but the pain was so intense that his vision went white and he collapsed on the floor, unable to do anything until it ebbed away. He felt truly helpless. 

One of the dwarves helped him off the floor but when they pulled him to his feet they found that he still didn’t have the strength to stand. 

“Here, grab his ankles.” Duri said, grabbing Legolas’ torso from underneath his arms. He tried his best not to wince but it was inevitable. Havi grabbed his legs and soon they were shuffling him out in their makeshift carry. 

Thankfully most of Erebor was still asleep so nobody was around to see the two dwarves hauling the injured elf, and that was a blessing for they had to walk quite a ways. Duri and Havi spoke to one another in Khuzdul during the entire trip, Legolas not catching a word. Just when he thought he would drift off again, they reached a stone house. 

Havi gently placed his legs on the ground and knocked on the door, nervously. They waited there for a few moments until Gimli’s mother, Gaira, opened the door. She exclaimed when she saw Legolas, half conscious and still mostly caked in his own blood.   
She waved them inside and directed them to a room where they carefully set Legolas down on the bed. His knees dangled off the edge but he was too weary and sore to care about much at the moment.  
The three of them talked in the hallway for a minute or two and then Gaira came back into the room, walking up to Legolas’ bedside.

“Do you remember me?” He nodded weakly, “Good. Havi said you were a bit out of it.” She noticed his legs spilling off of the bed and grabbed a chair from across the room, gently placing his legs on it. Everything she did for him was so caring he nearly forgot that they had only know each other for a few days. She reminded him of his own mother in a way. 

“Do you need anything? I put some tea on, although it won’t be anything close to what they have in Lasgalen it should help.” He nodded again and she walked out to the kitchen, returning with a kettle and a cup. She placed them on the bedside table and then helped Legolas sit up, seeing that his bandages were red and damp. She cursed.

“Moving you here must’ve aggravated the wounds. Drink your tea now, we’ll deal with that afterwards.” The tea was surprisingly good, being richer and eartheir than elven ones and it was incredibly soothing for his throat.

“Thank...you.” his voice was still raspy but it was significantly less painful than before. She smiled and said,

“You’re very welcome Legolas.” 

“Do you...know when Gimli’s coming back?” She sighed heavily.

“Their meeting with the King didn’t go as planned- they’re fine, they didn’t get hurt or anything.” she quickly added noticing Legolas tense up, “But, from what I got from Duri, it seems like Ari has more influence than we realized.” Then she shook her head. 

“I shouldn’t be talking about such things right now, there will be time for it once we get you better.” He opened his mouth to protest but she raised her hand to silence him. “Hush, you need rest and relaxation. There will be plenty of time for discussion later.”   
Realizing she wouldn't move on the matter, he returned to sipping his tea. She was a stubborn dwarf, just like her son. 

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you safe. The poor lad’s been worried sick about you in the dungeons. They can’t be too accommodating for an elf.” He shuddered at the memory of the cold black stone walls, nearly suffocating him. It wasn’t one he’d be able to get out of his head anytime soon.

“Would you like to rest now?” He shook his head.

“I’d rather...not be alone.” She understood and grabbed another chair to sit beside him.

“I wouldn’t either, considering what you’ve been through. I don’t doubt that Gimli’s gonna keep a close eye on you once he gets back. If something like that happened to Gloin, I wouldn't leave him in alone for a week.” She smiled laughed to herself, and it reminded him that she was as close to Gloin as he was to Gimli. He wondered how someone as sweet and caring as Gaira went with someone as gruff and grumbly as Gloin. Then again he was an elf courting a dwarf so who was he to judge.   
He had a sudden bout of coughing and he dropped his cup as he bowed over. Gaira put her hands on him to keep him for completely falling off the bed, careful not to press too hard against his back. 

“Easy, easy. Don’t hurt yourself any more than you already have.” She helped him lie back down and then began cleaning up the spilled tea. He tried to apologize but she shrugged it off.  
“Don’t worry about it. You just lie down and get some rest.” She said pulling the blanket over him. “I’ll talk; you listen.” And then she began telling him stories. She told him about when she found her first diamond; she told him about the time Gimli tried to eat a rock as a child; and eventually, he found himself slowly drifting off to sleep.


	6. How Deep the Corruption Runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gimli and Gloin meet with the King of Erebor to discuss Ari, only to find the King has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for an update, been sick!

Gimli was trying his best not to appear nervous. He and his father had gone back to their house to get dressed and inform his mother of what was going on. She wanted to meet with the king to, to give him a piece of her mind, but understood when they told her she needed to stay behind in case Legolas needed to be moved. Now that they knew what Ari was capable of, they weren't leaving anything to chance.  


The two of them were now walking to the King’s chambers in order to speak with him about Ari’s actions. It was still the middle of the night but just as Gloin said, once they told the guards they had information about a possible war, they got a meeting with the King.  


The guard led them to a side room, just next to the throne room, where the King was waiting. He was looming over a large map that was hastily sprawled over a table, speaking in a low voice to the other dwarves in the room. There were five or six of them, most of whom Gimli didn’t recognize, and none of them looked up when he and his father entered the room. The only one who did was the King himself.  


“Lord Gloin! I hear you bring news for us!” He motioned for him, and to a lesser extent Gimli, to join him at the table. Now the other dwarves were watching them. They were all old, with long white beards and worn faces, and they were still muttering amongst themselves as they walked past. Gimli was confused by their reaction, since both he and his father had fought in wars for Erebor, but tried his best to ignore them. Some dwarves became curmudgeonly with age and it was best to avoid aggravating them.  


He did wonder what the King was doing with a bunch of ancient dwarves and a map in the middle of the night though, so he sneaked a glance at it. The map, from the state of the parchment, was fairly old but there were new ink markings all over it. Hastily written things like ‘Enter here’ and ‘Two guards posted’ in dwarvish runes. As he got closer he could see other markings. These reasonably faded ones were written in, what he recognized, as the elven script. This was originally an elven map.  


He quickly scanned for any identifying markings to see what this was an elven map of, and it didn't take him long to find it. Now he didn’t know much Sindarin, especially the written form, but he knew what Taur e-Ndaedelos meant. Translation: Mirkwood. This was a map of the newly renamed Lasgalen, and it showed every path, every guard station, and every defence they had.  


Gimli had to take a moment to compose himself before he ripped the map off the table and tore it to pieces. As much as he didnt like Thranduil he was still Legolas’ family, and he wouldn’t stand by while they attacked him.  
Gloin was now at the King’s side and he too had noticed the map and its markings, making brief eye contact with Gimli to confirm his suspicions. After receiving a stiff nod, he spoke.  


“My king, my son and I wish to speak to you about your captain of the guard Ari and his actions against an elven prisoner. We have reason to believe he is attempting to provoke Thranduil into war.” The King raised an eyebrow quizzingly.  


“Out of all the dwarves in my halls I’d think you’d be the first to know about this, Gloin. Apparently I was wrong.” Now Gimli was becoming unsettled. The way the King spoke, the way the other dwarves were acting, it was if war had already been declared.  
Seeing Gloin’s confused reaction, the King elaborated.  


“Ari told me about his suspicions of the elf and asked if he could be interrogated, and I gave him permission. He told me only a few hours ago that the elf had confessed to being Thranduil’s spy and,” he lowered his voice but Gimli could still hear him clearly, “to blackmailing your son to follow his schemes. Said he’d kill you and your wife unless he helped him get into Erebor.” He was trying his best to remain civil and calm during the conversation, but he lost the battle at the mention of Legolas planning to kill his parents.  


He slammed his fists on the table, startling everyone in the room, and began shouting.  


“This is outrageous! Legolas would never do such a thing! Ari is lying in order to start a war because he’s a sick racist bastard!” He stared directly at the King, not letting him escape any of the blame. “Right now, Legolas is currently bleeding heavily from the interrogation Ari gave him! He could have died! And I know he didn’t tell Ari shit cause I’ve been with him the past several years and he’s never gone to Lasgalen or even spoken to his father at all during that time!” Now the guards had been called in, ready to restrain Gimli if things escalated further. He was barely cognisant of the words he was speaking at that point.  
By some miracle, his father was able to calm him down enough that he could listen to the King’s words. Not that it helped the situation at all.  


“Calm down lad, I understand you have formed an attachment to this elf but I assure you it is all in your head. I know his kind, they will use anyone they can to further their plots. Why don’t I call Ari in here and you can speak with him about this matter?” There was another haze of red and Gimli was shouting again, being escorted out of the room by the guards.  
Duri was waiting for them outside but was surprised when Gimli returned alone, still fuming.  


“What happened? Did the King see you?” Gimli mumbled some things he wasn’t even sure were real words and then slammed his fist against the wall, hearing the thundering echo. Duri stood there in frightened silence for a moment and then tentatively asked,  


“Can I do anything to help?”  


“Throw Ari down the deepest hole you can find.” He quickly explained what had happened, from what he could remember in between his rage, and Duri’s eyes widened.  


“He..he can’t be serious. Our relations with the elves are the best they’ve been in years, a war will set us back centuries! Not to mention both kingdoms are still recovering from the War of the Ring. This could be catastrophic!” Gimli nodded, hoping his father would have better luck reaching the King than he had. Maybe they still had a chance of diffusing the situation.  


“Once Legolas heals, maybe he could stand trial and defend himself. Even if it was just the King and his council, they need to be able to hear what he has to say from his own mouth, not Ari’s.”  


“That should work.” Duri said, “I’ve spoken with him before and he’s nothing like the manipulator Ari makes him out to be. He’s actually very sweet. Of course, you would know that.” He added with a smile. He smiled back and thanked his Maker that Duri was on their side. It was looking like they would have very few allies in their fight.  
Just then, they heard footsteps coming up from behind them. They turned and lo and behold, Ari was there wearing his signature evil grin.  


“Here to beg for your forgiveness khûthzul-malusza?” He sneered, knowing those words would get right under Gimli’s skin. He was nearly strangled on sight.  


“You have some nerve speaking to me after what you’ve done. Slandering Legolas’ name just so you can fulfill your fantasy of slaughtering innocent people.”  


“Oh but you’re one to talk about _fulfilling fantasies _. Is it true elves don’t grow hair down there?” Duri stood in between him and Ari just in time, because he was just about to lose his cool again. He knew pummeling Ari’s face in with his bare hands wouldn’t solve any problems, but it would be so satisfying.  
__

__Ari just stood there laughing, relishing in the fact that he had pressed Gimli’s buttons once again.  
_ _

__“Calm down, I never told the king you were _intimate _with the elf. He’d have to exile you if he thought you were acting on your own free will. I did you a favor by giving you a way out. But don’t worry, I’ve got one of my men on the way to make sure that he doesn't contradict your story.” It took him a second to figure out what he was talking about, and once it did he pushed past Duri and grabbed Ari by his collar.  
___ _

___“If you do anything else to Legolas I swear I will make it so even your own mother wouldn’t recognize you.” Ari wrestled out of his grip and took a swing at him, hitting Gimli in the eye. They were in a full out tussle as Duri ran off to rescue Legolas from being killed by Ari’s accomplice. The commotion caused the guards to come over and attempt to separate them, catching a stray blow in the process.  
_ _ _

___While they were trying to handle things, the King and the rest of the dwarves in the room came out to see Gimli and Ari barely being restrained and shouting insults at each other. Gimli had a bruised eye and a busted lip while Ari’s broken nose had been damaged again and was now bleeding.  
_ _ _

___“Enough!” The King shouted, causing everyone to still. “I have had it up to here with your temper, Gimli son of Gloin, and I don’t take kindly to your accusations. However, I do owe Gloin a favor so I will hold a trial for Legolas for conspiracy against Erebor. King Thranduil will be in attendance, and if you hold your temper I will allow you to attend as well. Now I bid the both of you goodnight and if I hear anything else about you and Ari I will personally throw you in the dungeon!” With that, he and the rest of his entourage returned to the room with Ari following close behind, leaving Gimli and Gloin alone in the hallway.  
_ _ _

___“What was that all about? You’re lucky I was able to get him to listen to me!” Gimli didn't meet his eyes, just stared at his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth on his sleeve. He knew he was in the wrong but he couldn’t help himself when Ari talked about his love like that. Somebody had to defend Legolas.  
_ _ _

___“I’m sorry Adad.” He muttered, still not looking at him.  
_ _ _

___“Where’s Duri? Did you scare him off when you attacked Ari?”  
_ _ _

___“Ari was planning on murdering Legolas in the dungeons, Duri went to evacuate him.” He spoke bluntly, as to convey how hard he was trying not to become enraged again. Gloin was silent for a moment, and then sighed.  
_ _ _

___“I don’t blame you for what you did, but you could’ve at least waited until I had the King’s full approval before doing so. He’s still dead set on declaring war on the elves unfortunately. Fully believes everything Ari’s told him. Our only hope at this point is that Legolas can convince them himself during the trial.” Gimli shuddered at the thought of their plans failing. It would not only mean that Legolas’ life would be in danger, but the lives of everyone in Erebor and Lasgalen.___  


He just hoped Duri had gotten to Legolas in time, but he tried not to think about that too much. If he became consumed by his emotions again, he would be of no use.  


Since there was nothing more they could do at that moment, they headed home. On the way they ran into Havi, who was very excited to see them.  


___“Lord Gimli! Lord Gloin!” he shouted running up to them. He still hadn’t gotten a chance to change out of his blood soaked tunic but thankfully none of it looked fresh.  
_ _ _

___“Is Legolas alright?” He nodded and Gimli sighed with relief.  
_ _ _

___“Duri didn’t really say what happened between you and the King, what’s going on?” He opened his mouth to speak and then remembered they were in the middle of the halls during the early morning and there were several other dwarves milling about.  
_ _ _

____“Not here, we will speak of it later. I thank you my friend for what you have done and I am ever in your debt.” Havi nodded in understanding and then bid the pair farewell.__  
They arrived at their house a few minutes later, pretty much exhausted from their midnight adventure. But Gimli still needed to check that Legolas was alright. He figured his mother would be with him so he called out to her.  


___“Amad?”  
_ _ _

____“In here, with Legolas.” She replied from his room. True to her word, she had stayed at Legolas’ side the entire time, even after he had fallen asleep. He was still pale but he looked more at ease than he had for several days. This was probably the first time he had really slept since he got to Erebor. Gimli knew the feeling; he too had barely slept.__  
She gasped when she saw his swollen eye and bloody lip, running up to him and going into mother mode.  


___“Who did this? Was it Ari? I swear-”  
_ _ _

___“I’m alright Amad. He managed to get the drop on me but I made sure to get a few good hits on him as well.”  
_ _ _

____“Good. By the time this whole mess is over with I hope to get a couple hits on his smug face as well.” She said with a huff, “He’s gonna pay for hurting my boys, mark my words.” She really considered Legolas her family, which was a refreshing realization for Gimli. His mother was the best.__  
She turned back to Legolas, still sleeping peacefully, and said,  


___“All he was concerned about was you. He wanted to know if you were ok and when you’d be back.” He smiled, now sitting on the bed beside him, careful not to wake him up.  
_ _ _

___“Everyone who says that all elves are haughty and disdainful, I point to him, the most selfless and kind creature in Middle Earth. He was even kind to me when we first met, even though I was anything but to him.” He remembered him cussing Legolas out on many occasions in the early days of the fellowship, all up until they ventured into Moria and Lothlorien. There, even though he had been horrible to the elf throughout their entire trip, he still comforted him at the graves of his fallen kin and invited him to walk though the golden woods of Lorien at his side.  
_ _ _

___His first real moment of Legolas’ true nature was during one of those Lorien walks when they encountered some elves who weren't happy that he was in the company of a dwarf. They called him a slur and Legolas basically exploded at them, going off about how Gimli was a respectable companion and had done nothing to warrant such vulgar language that had no place in that age. He was stunned during the whole exchange. Legolas was usually afraid of social confrontation but he didn't hesitate to defend him, and even referred to Gimli as his friend. Gimli, who at that point treated Legolas like dirt.  
_ _ _

___Afterwards he profusely apologized for his behavior which Legolas was not expecting. It was then that Gimli noticed his self-esteem issues and he felt even more horrible for how he had acted. Legolas treated him like a dear friend and expected nothing back.  
_ _ _

___He began to do small things to reciprocate the affection, like sitting by him during meals and talking to him whenever he got the chance. After a while, he started to notice other things Legolas did. Like he would always give part of his rations to the hobbits or he would offer to do a shift on watch and then do it all himself so that the others could get more rest. He was always the first to check for wounds after a battle but never once asked for aid for his own injuries. Once, he even hid a serious wound because Aragorn had mentioned that they were running low on medical supplies and he didn't want to ‘waste them’. Gimli gave him quite the talking to after that stunt.  
_ _ _

___When it was just the two of them and Aragorn he really noticed his selfless and protective habits. That’s the whole reason they started competing on kills: so he could be constantly reminded that Gimli was still alive.___  
It all came to a head when Gimli disappeared during the battle of Helm’s Deep. When he appeared on the battlefield, injured but still breathing, Legolas embraced him harder than anyone had ever done before, whispering ‘you’re ok’ over and over into his shoulder. He was crying at that moment as well.  
That’s when it hit him how much Legolas cared about him, and even how much he cared for him back. Those few moments they embraced each other were an admittance to an unspoken truth between the two of them. That night, it became a spoken one.  
He must’ve been smiling the entire time he was remnesing because his mother commented,  


___“I’m glad he was able to give you some happy memories, it’s not often these days we get such things.” She glanced at Legolas, pale but content, and then added, “You’ll have your wedding to remember soon enough. And trust me, you never forget that.” He hoped she was right and that everything would turn ok alright enough for them still to be wed, for there was nothing he wanted more at that point.  
_ _ _

____“Well,” she said standing up, “I’m gonna let the both of you rest for the night now. Remember, I’m just a holler away if either of you need anything.” He bid his mother goodnight and then changed back into his nightclothes before gingerly climbing back onto the bed.__  
Legolas turned his head towards him, still mostly asleep, and mumbled something incoherently. Gimli took his hand and kissed his brow, saying,  


___“I’m here, it’s going to be alright.” before settling down to sleep._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khûthzul-malusza - one who lusts for elves. Basically calling him an Elf F*cker. Don’t hate me for the translation I had to look in a Neo-Khuzdul dictionary to make an insult from scratch cause I couldn’t find any.


End file.
